You Should Have Just Killed Me
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Elrick von Schlou. A man whose family was torn from him by a certain Ring Blade user. Elrick now travels the world, gaining new friends, and enemies, along with multiple monstrous stalkers. Kinda crossover with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Please, R&R. Your guys's thoughts are important to my growth as an author. Rated for Astaroth's mouth, and lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys. Colin Chambers, here. Now look, I know I'm still in the middle of writing other things such as Alternate Possibilities, or Allen in Wonderland, but This one was just too good to ignore.

A young nobleman from Ostrheinsburg finds his wife and child, both dead on the battlefield of Hungary, where the Cursed and Holy swords had their final duel. The only thing to shed light on his loved ones killer: A ring blade, still stained with their blood. But when he finds the murderer, instead of killing her and taking his vengeance, he spares her. This act of kindness stirs up a series of events that our hero, Elrick von Schlou, never saw coming. Now, Elrick might not be able to defeat godlike characters like Algol, or others like that, but he can go toe-to-toe with characters like Siegfried, so Tira(His first main antagonist, albeit for strange reasons) won't be that hard for him. Just clearing that up.

And I made it to where something happened during the events of SCIV which made a few of the characters stop aging: Ivy, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, and a couple others.

Elrick von Schlou was in the fourth game, but has no memory of it. He was only fifteen during the events of Soul Calibur 4, where he played a large role in the evil Nightmares defeat, though none of the main characters have any recollection of him, save for Cassandra, Ivy, and Zaselamel. I kept Tira's personality(Whoops, Personalities) from Soul Calibur 4, because I liked her playful nature.

Oh, and before I forget, I'm making this a sort of crossover with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, so be prepared for some horny monster girls.

And, without further ado, "You Should Have Killed Me."

...

HUNGARY: 1607 (AFTER CHAPTER 20 OF SCV)

The war was over. Good has triumphed over evil once again. joy rang throughout the battlefield as peace reigned supreme. Surely, this is a time for celebration! Unfortunately for one young man, celebration was the last thing on his mind.

Elrick cried his eyes out as he held the bloodied and desiccated corpses of his wife and child. Whomever did this had fun with it. Elrick looked to his left, and saw what mad such evil, vicious gashes into his only family. He knew that evil, circular blade as Eiserne Drossel. It belonged to the female servant of Soul Edge, Tira. Elrick slowly lowered his wife to the ground and shuffled over to the evil blade.

"My name is Elrick von Schlou, and by the names of my dead loved ones, I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed, picking the ring blade from the ground. He would have his revenge.

DAYS LATER: MEMORIAL GRAVE YARD

Elrick stood before the graves of his wife and son, wearing his average clothing. Being a nobleman, Elrick had to dress quite regal, yet still be protected while traveling, though he was a lesser nobleman, and did not do much traveling.

His hair was brown, and in a median cut fashion, with red eyes, being slightly malfested. A small scar adorned his handsome face(Face 22), starting under his left eye and ending in the middle of his chin. His clothing is as follows:

Face Equipment: Black square glasses.

Upper Body Equipment: White scaled armor.

Lower Body Equipment: White leather pants.

Hip Equipment: White scaled fauld with black belting.

Neck and Back Equipment: Black war cloak with white scorpion emblem.

Arm Equipment: White iron gauntlets.

Shoulder Equipment: White pauldrons.

Feet Equipment: White honor boots with black knees.

Elrick Held his families blade, Tyrfing(Mitsurugi Style) in his hand, his brown hair covering his downcast, tear stained face.

"I swear, I will avenge you." He promised his dead family. He hefted the Ring blade, which was now kept secure in a strong material sack. Elrick figured that he might as well make his way out of own, seeing as there was very little to keep him there. Walking back through the bloodied battlefield, Elrick passed by the cliff, which the final duel between Patrokolos and Pyrrha. Elrick heard a groan, and curiosity peaked, walked toward the sound, his hand on his blade. He found a purple clad man lying near the cliff, obviously unconscious and wounded. An odd looking, three handled blade lay next to him.(Hint hint)

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Asks Elrick. He started shaking the strange man's shoulder, eliciting a pained groan from the man.

"W-what the... Where the fuck am I" Asks the man, sitting up, but wincing in pain at the sudden movement.

"Hey, take it easy." Said Elrick, helping the man to his feet. "Looks like you took one hell of a fall. Are you alright?" The man brushed Elrick off.

"Don't worry about me, Malfested. I'll be fine." He said. Elrick furrowed his eyebrows at that comment.

"Malfested is not my name, you know."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Asked the man, picking up his sword and rolling his shoulders to loosen up a bit.

"It's Elrick von Schrou. Call me Elrick. I'm not much for formality." Said Elrick, holding out his hand in a friendly way, a smile damn near splitting his face in half. He loved meeting new people. The man hesitated but for a moment, before grinning back and shaking Elricks hand.

"Nice to meet you, Elrick. The name's Z.W.E.I." Elrick noticed the blood running down Z.W.E.I.'s side, and immediately looked at his back.

"Z.W.E.I., you're bleeding." Said Elrick, unperturbed. The wound hardly seemed fatal.

"I am? Holy shit." Said Z.W.E.I., attempting to get a look at the wound.

"Quit moving around damn it!" Said Elrick. "You're going to make it worse."

"Geez, sorry." Grumbled Z.W.E.I. Elrick sighed as he pulled out a roll of gauz and ordered Z.W.E.I. to remove his jacket vest thing. Z.W.E.I. grumbled even more as Elrick treated his wound, taking special care to clean the dirt and grime from the gash.

"God, that stings!" Shouted Z.W.E.I., hopping away as soon as Elrick was finished.

"Quit bitching." Laughed Elrick. "Say, do you have anywhere to go after this? The war's over, Shwartzwind will probably disband. What say you throw in with me and we do a little traveling for a while?"

"Why not?" Asked Z.W.E.I. "I got nothing better to do. Not to mention if it weren't for you, I'd probably have been mugged while passed out on the ground. Where we headed?"

"East." Answered Elrick.

"There a particular reason for that exact direction?" Asked Z.W.E.I.

"I'm tracking down a certain someone that needs to die." Said Elrick, his demeanor suddenly changed, becoming darker, almost aggressive.

"And, uh... What did this person do to piss you off?" Asked Z.W.E.I., backing away slightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey, I can respect that." Said Z.W.E.I. "I know what it's like. I'll help any way I can. I owe you that much."

"Thanks, but you don't owe me anything." Said Elrick calmly. "Come on. We need to get on the road."

The two of them walked, neither of them speaking for quite some time.

RANDOM FORESTED AREA: HOURS LATER

"So do we have an actual destination, Elrick?" Asked Z.W.E.I. It wasn't that he didn't trust Elrick. If he wanted Z.W.E.I. dead, he had his chance back at the chasm. Instead, he'd saved his life. Someone he didn't even know. Z.W.E.I. had to at least pay him back for the kindness, even if he had to scour the entire world to help him find his target.

"East." Answered Elrick.

"Yeah, I got that." Said Z.W.E.I. "But how far east are we going?"

"The only direction you're going is down." Came the very powerful voice of a very large, patched together man. His skin was mottled green, and he hefted an enormous axe in his hands. "Kulutues is going to fed on fresh flesh today."

"I think I know who you are." Said Elrick, furrowing his brows. "Your voice seems very familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. What's your name?"

"Astaroth, the Black Giant, and future wielder of the cursed blade Soul Edge!" Shouted the power hungry giant.

"There appears to be a slight kink in your plans there." Said Elrick. "Soul Edge was destroyed a couple days ago. Didn't you feel the absence of its malicious power?"

"Bull shit." Said Astaroth, his arms falling at his sides, his empty eye sockets widening.

"No shit." Said Z.W.E.I.

"You've got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME! GOD DAMN IT!" Astaroth hefted his axe and chopped a tree down in one swing "NOW WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO!? I SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR THAT FUCKING SWORD, AND IT GO'S AND JUST GETS DESTROYED?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" After about ten minutes of destroying boulders and chopping down trees, Astaroth had finally calmed down. "Shit, what am I going to do now?" He asked himself, sitting down to think on what to do next.

"Well, you could come with us." Said Elrick. "I could use your help with my goal."

"And what kind of goal is that?" Asked Astaroth, his interest piqued.

"I need to kill someone, and I need help finding them." Answered Elrick.

"Well, I don't have much else to do, so..." Astaroth stood, hefting his axe again. "If you beat me, I'll help you." Elrick grinned, pulling his sword from his sheath.

"I like this idea." Said Elrick.

PLAY MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT- FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH VERSION

Astaroth made the first move, charging at Elrick with his axe hung back, ready to decapitate the young man. Elrick ducked under the strike and brought the pommel of his sword up into Astaroths chin, making the giant stumble back a bit. This served to piss off the large man, whom kicked his foot out, hitting Elrick directly in the chest. Elrick grunted with the force of the kick, but managed to stay upright. He slashed at Astaroth a few times, only a couple of the strikes doing much damage. Astaroth brought his massive axe down overhead, but Elrick dodged the strike, twirling around Astaroth to bring his sword down against the mans back. Hard. Astaroth grunted in pain. He spun around to try and single hand slash with his axe, but Elrick jumped up and kneed Astaroth in the face. He stumbled back, and was suddenly pushed to his back when Elrick rushed him. Astaroth tried to get back up, But Elrick had his blade at the giants throat in an instant. Astaroth sighed.

"I lose." Said Astaroth. He held his hand up for Elrick to help him. Elrick grinned, grabbing Astaroths hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Good. I've always wanted an eight foot tall beast of mass destruction." Joked Elrick.

"Where we headed, boss?" Asked Astaroth.

"East." Said Elrick.

"East? That's it?" Asked Astaroth. Z.W.E.I. nodded, also somewhat confused by his friends single mindedness about the direction.

"Well, I do need to make a quick stop in that direction." Said Elrick, an idea forming in his mind.

"Oh, yeah? Why?" Asked Astaroth.

"I need to pick up some sake."

"You drink?" Asked Z.W.E.I.

"It's not for me." Said Elrick.

"Who the fuck's it for, then?" Asked Astaroth.

"A Red Oni." Said Elrick, walking away from the two. Astaroth and Z.W.E.I. looked at each other for a moment.

"A WHAT!?"

...

A/M: Ahahahahaha! Guess what? I... Honestly don't know. I wonder if I should have the Red Oni rape Elrick. I'm al;ready making this M because Astaroth curses like a sailor.

There will be other Monster Girls, and Tira is still on the lose, so R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, people. Finally decided to update this after leaving it to fester for God knows how long. Well, I guess I better get started, yeah?

...

All was peaceful at the camp. It was night, and they were so close to their destination. They had grabbed the sake and were nearing the Red Oni's cave home. Seeing as Astaroth doesn't sleep, the Black Giant kept watch as Elrick and Z.W.E.I. slept. Little did they know, they were being watched. Elrick in particular.

"Damn it, he's still following me?" Dark Tira asked herself, hiding behind a tree. "And he's got that giant dumb ass and the mutt with him? Who the fuck is this guy?"

"I don't know." Said Light Tira. "But he's kinda cute."

"What? No he's not. He's not even slightly attractive." Argued Dark Tira. "Lord Nightmare, on the other hand..." Dark Tira trailed off, a small, creepy grin on her face.

"Well, can we play with him before we kill him?" Light Tira had a giggle in her voice, which annoyed her Darker side.

"Well, duh. Of course we will, but-" Dark Tira was cut off as Kulutues was slammed into the tree right above her head.

"BITCH!" Her eyes widen as Asaroth grabs her by her shirt, and throws her to the other side of the camp, her back slamming into another tree. Elrick snapped awake, shooting to his feet, only wearing the white leather pants, his hair a mess. He grabbed Tryfing and his glasses, before getting a better look at their intruder.

"Tira." He ground his teeth, absolute hatred in his red eyes. He looked to Astaroth, whom had picked Tira up and was getting ready to cut her head off. "Let her go."

"Uh, El, you do know who that is, right?" Asked Z.W.E.I., whom had finally awoken. Elrick nodded, before grabbing the sack with Eiserne Drossel inside, and pulled the ringblade out. Tira's eyes widened again, before being unceremoniously dropped by Astaroth. She glared at the Giant.

"So, you're still an asshole." She said.

"I don't know who you are, so shut the fuck up." Growled Astaroth.

"You don't remember her, but I do." Said Elrick. He threw Eiserne Drossel at her, embedding the ringblade in the tree. Tira pulled it out, eyeing it. It had not only been sharpened, but cleaned and waxed.

"Why did you take care of it for me," Asks Dark Tira. "Just to return it?"

"Because. I figured you'd want it sparkling when I sent you to hell." Elrick pulled Tryfing from the scabbard, and stood in his stance. "Don't interrupt this fight, Z.W.E.I. The same goes for you, Astaroth."  
"What? Wait..." Z.W.E.I. put two and two together, while Astaroth was still struggling. "She's who you were after?" Elrick looked to him, the truth obvious on his face. Z.W.E.I. nodded. "Okay. We won't stop you." Astaroth, finally caught up on the facts, nods as well.

"So, you want to kill me." Tira stands (Dark Stance.) and eyes Elrick. "Why? What did I do to you?"

"You took everything from me." He replied. Before Tira, Dark, or otherwise, could respond, Elrick was already flying at her, sword slashing so fast it was all Tira could do to block the attacks. Elrick backed away, giving Tira a bit of breathing room, before she decided to press her attack, twirling her blade like a hula hoop. Elrick didn't seem to be trying as he subtly dodged the slashes, sidestepping each swing with practice and ease. Tira didn't know what to do. There was so much hate in his eyes. She was certain he would kill her. There was too much hate for him not to. Dark Tira decided it was time for something else, so she slammed her own head into the flat of Eiserne Drossel, pulling out Light Tira in her stead.

"Oh, goody!" Shouted Light Tira, in childish glee. "I have a new toy to play with!" Elrick raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty erratic switch in personality. This might not be as simple as he'd first thought. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Elrick continued to slash at the girl, whom dodged around him easily, as if she were dancing more to her own music than fighting. Honestly, her continuous laughs and giggles were becoming contagious, and he was finding it difficult to keep a straight face. Before long, he was grinning ear to ear, all anger gone from his face. Instead of fighting, it appeared that the two were playing a dangerous game of back and forth. Dark Tira grinned from the inside of the two's shared mind. Suddenly, a dark colored flash came from Tira, and the happy grin vanished, replaced with a sadistic smirk. Before Elrick knew what was happening, a large cut slashed along his bare, muscled chest, blood spouting from the wound.

"Now I recognize you. That brat I killed in Hungary looked just like you." Dark Tira laughed evilly. "I killed his pretty little mommy, too. I'm guessing you were the husband, right? How cliche. Chasing after your wife and child's murderer? Pathetic." Elrick fell to one knee, and Dark Tira approached him. Astaroth and Z.W.E.I. went to help him, but he held up his hand to stop them. This was his fight.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty pathetic." Replied Elrick, before standing back up, his chest wound still bleeding. "But you know what's even more pathetic? Killing harmless, innocent children. You used to be one, didn't you?"

"What?" Tira backed up a bit, confused. "I don't-"  
"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Elrick continued walking towards the slowly retreating Tira, one hand on his chest, and the other on his seemingly heavier sword. "You used to be an innocent. I saw that. We were having fun, and for a short bit, I had forgiven you." Tira looked away from him. Again, the anger was gone from his eyes, replaced with sadness and regret. "I think I understand now. Only half of you is evil. The other half is innocent." Elricks steps became sloppy as he lost more and more blood. "I should have seen it earlier. You're not really evil, are you?" He almost fell, using his sword as a cane. "You're just lonely-"  
"SHUT UP!" Screamed Tira, both Light and Dark voices molding into one as she cried. "You're wrong! I don't care about anything! I don't need anybody but myself!" Tears hit the ground, and she forced herself to meet Elricks eyes. He gave a sad, pitying smile.

"No, everybody needs somebody. I know now. You only did what you did in hopes that your master would accept didn't, did he?" Elrick stopped, watching as Tira cried harder and harder, her two personalities coming together in sadness. "He never cared for anybody, did he. He used you, and you went along with it, craving the love you felt he could give you. But he died, didn't he?" Falling to her knees, Tira cried out in emotional pain, her two voices mingling. She closed her eyes, and just cried. Her eyes snapped back open when Elrick hugged her, now on his knees with her. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you-"

"I forgive you." He said, cutting her off. She cried harder, throwing her arms around his neck. It was strange. She didn't feel angry, spiteful, or any of the usual emotions she feels. She just felt sad, not for herself, but for Elrick. After all she had done, he still forgave her. She didn't know what to say or do. She could feel it. She was already becoming attached to him, but not like how she craved Nightmares attention. No, she craved Elricks affection, not attention.

"Thank you." She sobbed. Suddenly, Elrick collapsed, passed out from lack of blood. He fell to the side with a soft smile on his lips.

"EL!" Shouted Z.W.E.I. Astaroth ran over to lift Elrick, but had to wrestle him away from the still crying Tira. The two friends of Elrick ran, trying to get him to the Red Oni's cave, but Tira still stayed where she was, staring at the blood on her hands and clothes from hugging him. She had done that. Standing, she followed after the three, keeping quiet and to the shadows as well as she could, but she was no Taki.

Naobi doesn't get many visitors. In fact, she could count on one hand how many came and went to her cave freely. As a Red Oni, she had bright red skin, horns on her head, and an absolute love for alchohol(And men, but that's a different story.). As a matter of fact, she had been thinking of one of her few yearly visitors in particular that day. A young man she had a deal with. Elrick Von Schlou. Sure, he only remembers the deal, and nothing before that, but still. She met him when he was fifteen, when he asked her to erase his memories. She did, of course, on the condition that he visits her at least once a year. It was getting close to that time again, and he still hadn't shown up. That's when the wooden door to her cave came flying inwards, and one of the largest men she'd ever seen,(Still shorter then herself.) came running in with Elrick in his arms. She looked confused, and eyed the next man that entered. He was much shorter, wearing leather pants, a purple, torn jacket, and a bloodied bandage around his waist.

"He was hurt bad." Answerers the shorter man. "He needs help." Naobi nodded.

"Put him on the table, and leave. Come back in two hours." The man looked like he was going to argue, but a look from the larger man quelled his argument. They left without a hitch, and Naobi set to work fixing Elrick back up.

...

A/N: And there it is. The meeting with Tira, and the introduction of the Red Oni, Naobi. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading.

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, people. Before I continue, I wanted to thank Nate The Golem for continuously supporting this story. I decided that he would make a really good partner for the rest of this story, so I had him create a character that he would, in a sense, be in control of. Hope you all like the chapter.

Oh, I probably should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but Elrick, Z.W.E.I. and Astaroth have been traveling together three days prior to their meeting with Tira, so if they seemed to friendly for just meeting each other, my mistake.

...

Elrick's eyes fluttered, not quite recognizing the cave ceiling. He blinked a few times, before realizing where he was, before sitting up.

"Finally awake?" Called the familiar voice of his Oni friend, Naobi. She came and steadied him, smacking his hand away from the bandage on his chest.

"Hey, Naobi." He winced slightly. "Been a while." She smirked at him.

"Why is it that almost every time you visit, you have some kind of life threatening injury?" Asked the Red Oni. "I think you're more trouble then you're worth." Elrick laughed, but winced in the process.

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you on that part." He remarked. "How'd I get here?" Naobi laughed.

"You're friends brought you. The big one knocked in my door." She pointed to the door, which was lodged in the wall a bit to the right from Astaroth bashing it in so hard. "I told them to come back in two hours, about an hour ago." Elrick's eyes narrowed.

"You know full well it'd only take me an hour to recover." He said suspiciously.

"Yes, well, I know of plenty ways we could pass the time." She grinned at him. He should have seen this coming. She was a Red Oni. Of course she'd try this.

"No, I'm fine waiting." He replied. "I see through your shit."

"Oh, really? How are you going to stop me?" She grinned wider, obviously intoxicated slightly. "You're wounded. Ain't going too far, too fast, any time soon." She sat on the side of the table he was on, making her larger size compared to his much more obvious. "And besides, (hic) you wouldn't be able to get up if I held you down, wounded or not." He nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. However, I don't think you'd go through with it." Replies Elrick. "You're too nice."

"Not in a couple minutes." Says Naobi, taking a large swig of sake she pulled from nowhere. "Just wait till I'm nice and drunk." Suddenly, she straddled his waist, causing Elrick to wince, due to her heavier form. Her face hovered inches from his own. Her breath smelt of freshly made sake. "On second thought, I don't think I can wait." Naobi's face slowly approached the nervous Elrick.

"Now, Naobi you know how I-"

"GET OFF HIM, TRASH!" Suddenly Eiserne Drossel came flying in through the busted open door, barely missing Naobi by mere inches, lodging itself in the wall, next to the door. Tira walked in, looking disgusted.

"Tira!?" Yelled Elrick, trying hard to look over Naobi's large frame.

"Who the fuck're you!?" Yelled Naobi.

"Get the fuck off him!" It was obviously Dark Tira in control at this point. She somersalted over to Eiserne Drossel, pulling the blade from the wall easily. "Or I'll cut your head off." Naobi was not amused.

"You come into my cave, try to kill my, and now you're making demands?" She climbed off of Elrick, much to his approval. Naobi grabbed a large, spiked club(Ogre, Siegfried Style.) and prepared to fight. Tira laughed cruelly.

"I'm going to kill you, ogre bitch." Said Dark Tira.

"Please." Scoffed Naobi, before getting a better look at Tira. "You know, come to think of it..."

"What?" Dark Tira became confused as Naobi continued to stare at her.

"You know, I just might be drunk enough to share him." Naobi licked her lips. "Especially with a fine body like that..." Dark Tira's face became horrified.

"No, no, no, no, no." Dark Tira backed away, terrified. Naobi laughed.

"Well, then-"

"EL! 'BOUT FUCKIN' TIME YOU WOKE UP!" Shouted the Raging Black Giant, Astaroth, Z.W.E.I. trailing somewhat behind as they entered the cave. When they both saw Tira, they went for their weapons, but a look from Elrick stopped them.

"Okay, get this, Naobi," Elrick said, stamding up, thankfully still in his leather pants. "Nobodie's fucking me, nobodie's fucking Tira. Nobodie's fucking, got that?" Naobi laghed, before taking another large swig.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait 'till I get you drunk." Said the Oni.

"I don't drink. You know this." Replied Elrick, searching for his clothing, armer, and sword.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the large red woman. "You're wounded."

"I'm fine." Said Elrick. "And besides, you once said it yourself. I'm a very fast healer." Tira handed Elrick his sword, which was sitting by the door. He thanked her, and put on his clothes, completely oblivious to the blush everyone else could see.

"Wait, are we going?" Asked Z.W.E.I. when Elrick walked past him to the exit.

"Obviously." Grumbled Astaroth.

"Why would we stay? The sake's here. We can leave. right?" Elrick looked at his two nervous traveling companions. "Right?"

"W-well, you see, El. We..." Z.W.E.I. trailed off.

"We drink it while we were waiting." Finished Astaroth, lacking any sense of tact.

"Do you even know what you've done!?" Elrick shouted. The two looked confusedly at each other.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Called Naobi, grinning happily.

"Shiiiiiiit." Elrick face palmed. "You don't even realize. You fuckers just got me married."

Everyone except Naobi: "WHAT?!" Astaroth put his hands on both of Elricks shoulders, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Explain." Said the Black Giant. Elrick sighed, but nodded. They all re-entered Naobi's cave, waiting for the story.

"Okay, I guess I should start with the deal, yeah?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I guess something happened about seventeen years ago. I must have been a big part of it, to some extent, but I can't remember anything from it."

"That's where I came in." Said Naobi, smiling fondly at the memories. "I still remember him showing up at my cave that day. All beaten and bloody. I took him in, and he started talking about memories he wanted erased, so, I made an offer, and he accepted it."

"What offer?" Asked Light Tira, her head tilted in innocent confusion.

"Well, she offered to erase my memories if I agreed to bring her sake once a year, until I became to old to walk." Replied Elrick." However, if I failed even once, I would-"

"Get married to a big sexy Oni." Finished Naobi. "Hah, it's ironic. The past sixteen years I would set up traps to make him fail, and the one year I didn't set up any traps, you two morons do my work for me! Thanks!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Dark Tira suddenly took over, clubbing both Astaroth and Z.W.E.I. over the head so hard, steam was coming off.

"Wait." Z.W.E.I. rubbed his head. "So, what did you want to forget?"

"I don't know." Elrick shrugged. "Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad if I was willing to cut off the first fifteen years of my life."

"Well, that doesn't matter, now." Naobi hugged Elricks arm, which was awekward due to their hight differences. "I finally got myself a brand new hubby."

"Uh, Naobi, hubby isn't a word that's been invented yet..." Said Elrick, trying to discreetly reclaim his arm.

"Who cares? The author's the one that decided to throw that in here." Replied the Oni.

"QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH FUCKING WALL! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Shouted Astaroth. Everyone stared at him for a moment, before going back to their conversation as if he hadn't just screamed about breaking an interdimensional barrier.

"Anyway, I can't marry you, Naobi. I still plan on doing a lot of traveling." Says Elrick, hoping she wouldn't want to leave her cave.

"I've been meaning to do some traveling." Counters Naobi. "Face it, hun. You're not getting out of this."

"Fuck, fine." Growls Elrick, before heading for the door. "we're leaving now." Elrick, Naobi, Z.W.E.I. and Astaroth leave, leaving Tira behind, looking sad.

"Come on, Tira!" Shouts Elrick. Tira looks up, surprised. "You coming, or not?" She grins and runs after them.

(A VILLAGE, NOT FAR AWAY.)

"Cormack Veyn!" The voice was shouted from the entrance of the small inn. "I've finally found you!"

"Good for you." Replies a youth at the bar. "Let me finish my drink. Go away."

"Hah, right. I thought you were supposed to be some hotshot hidden-weapon master. Maybe I should be after that bitch of a sensei of yours, Setsuka." Cormack was suddenly on his feet, his eyes cast in shadow.

"Take... That... Back..." Said the oriental styled man(Slightly deeper Veteran Knights Voice.). He was lightly tanned, and dressed in an obviously oriental fashion.

He had a handsome face(Unspecified.), with midnight black hair, in a Samurai Tail. A long scar cut diagonally down his face, making his hazel eyes seem even more deadly. His clothing are as follows:

Head Equipment: Dark purple Headband  
Upper Body Equipment: Dark purple Samurai's Haori with gray trimmings.  
Lower Body Equipment: Dark purple Leather Pants, gray buttons.  
Hip Equipment: Marquis' Belt, the jewel medal silver and the belt dark purple.  
Neck/Back Equipment: Pioneers Cloak, gray with a dark purple collar.  
Hand Equipment: Dark Purple Fingerless gloves (or Rockers Gloves).  
Feet Equipment: Dark purple Kung Fu shoes with a gray bottoms.

"Take what back, huh?" Asks the thug. "The fact that your so-called master is nothing more then a pathetic oriental slut?" Cormack said nothing, merely brushing past the offender as he excited the inn. The offender followed him out, and watched as Cormack pulled his sword(Dainslef(silver blade, purple sheathe, and silver trimmings,) Alpha Patroklos Style.), from behind him. Cormack's enemy grinned. "Hah, about time-"

"What's your name?" The younger man asked. The other man looked at him, surprised.

"My name is Urgoff, the Hunter." He became even more surprised when Cormack pulls a small book from behind him, and writes in it for a moment. "What was that?"

"I always write down the names of the people I kill." Replies Cormack, putting the book away, and getting in his stance. He smirked. "I can see fear in your eyes."

"Bah, I'll be glad when I end you." Urgoff pulls out his own weapons(Hunting Knives, Taki/Natsu Style.) and gets in his own stance. Before he even has a chance to move, Cormack whispers the last words Urgoff will ever hear.

"Critical Edge." Suddenly, he jumps forward and slams the butt of his sword into Urgoffs face. He then takes a few steps back, pulls his sword out, and throws it into his torso. He then dashes forward and jump-kicks onto the butt of the sword, pushing Urgoff down onto the ground, with Cormack standing on the butt of the sword with one foot, arms crossed. He then steps off and pulls the sword out, returning it to his sheath. He walks away from the barely breathing Urgoff.

"Pathetic. They don't even make good assassins these days." Grumbled Cormack. "Lady Setsuka was right. The old days must have been much better." He continued on his way, walking in a direction that, unbeknownst to him, would change the course of his life forever.

...

A/N: Well, there he is. Cormack Veyn, AKA, my new partner, Nate The Golem. Hope I got him right, and, as always, R&amp;R, my supporters.

Colin Chambers, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, people.

...

"Ow, jeez." Elrick winced, though he tried his hardest not to show it, as they made their way through the forested area.

"Quit complaining. I offered to let you stay at the cave, but noooo. You had to leave now." Groused Naobi.

"What? I got places to be. Things to do."  
"Yeah, like handing over your money." The group is suddenly surrounded by obvious bandits.

"Greeeaaat!" Astaroth hefted Kulutues. "Finally, something to kill!"

...

Cormack kept walking, still annoyed by the lack of a challenge in his last kill, before he heard the sounds of fighting not far away. He ran to the familiar sound of metal against metal, only to find a small clearing, with many cut down trees and large gashes in the ground. What drew his attention was the odd group fighting off a bunch of bandits. He decided to stay in hiding, to see how it'd all pan out.

...

There were only three of the enemies left, and Elrick had pretty much ended up useless as he was still wounded. It was frustrating! Finally, there was only one bandit left, and he snapped.

"Critical Edge." Came Elricks words. He flew forward, Tyrfing now alit with flames as he slashed the bandit, before kicking said bandit away. He turned to him, made a downward slash, and sheathed his sword. When the blade was fully hidden, flames blasted from the bandits chest, leaving him dead on the ground.

"Whoa, overkill." Said Z.W.E.I.

"I was sick of being useless." Replied Elrick. Tira frowned, but then grinned.

"You're not useless!" She said happily, obviously Light Tira in charge. "You're fantastic!"

"You're a real suck up, you know?" Says Naobi. Tira's face suddenly becomes Dark.

"Shut it, skank." Replies Dark Tira.

...

Cormack face palmed. Sure, the big green guy looked strong, but he was slow and dumb. The guy with the weird wolf thing had some promise, but he was too stiff. He didn't flow. Then there was the girl that could either be cute or cruel, she was a wildcard. And then that Oni. If he had to hazard a guess, she was too drunk to fight anyway. That left the white suited man. He was obviously a noble, lesser or otherwise, according to his armer and weapon. Maybe he was from Ostrheinsburg. Either way, Cormack needed a challenge, and there one was. That's when Cormack heard the snap of a twig, and continued observing.

...

"Hurry up, guys!" Shouted Maxi, marching his young charges forward.

"Awww, but Maxi! I'm hungry!" Cried Xiba, rubbing his stomach with his left hand as his right hand held his chosen weapon, the Kali-Yuga bow staff.

"Xiba, you're such a piggy!" Complained Leixia. Natsu merely chuckled at her friends' antics, before she noticed Maxi halt, his face stony.

"Master, what's wrong?" Asked Natsu. Maxi held a finger to his lips for silence, but Natsu could see the rage in his eyes.

"It's him." Growled the Nunchaku master. "I can smell him."

"Who?" Asked Xiba.

"Astaroth." The three went silent at the sound of the Black Giants name. They new from both his reputation and the stories told by Maxi that Astaroth is the one creature Maxi would throw himself into hell itself to kill. Finally, Maxi couldn't stand it. He ran ahead of his pupils.

"Maxi!" Called Leixia. The three followed him. They came upon a clearing, scattered with the bodies of bandits, and a small group faced them.

"ASTAROTH!" Yelled Maxi. "I'LL KILL YOU EVERY DAMN TIME!" The Black Giant looked to him, but frowned. Who the hell was he?

"Who are you? ANSWERE ME!" Astaroth hefted Kulutues, and prepared to fight of the white jacketed nunchaku master, before Maxis eyes fell on Elrick.

"Elrick?" He asked. Elrick was at a loss. He had no memory of this man, but his voice, like Astaroth's, seemed familiar.

"Have we met?" Asked the malfested nobleman. Maxi grinned, momentarily forgetting about his grudge with Astaroth.

"You don't remember me?" Asked Maxi, walking up to him. "It's been seventeen years, but man, is it good to see you again. Even if you were a little shit back then." Finally, it clicked. Of course Elrick wouldn't remember someone he met seventeen years ago, because he had those memories erased.

"Sorry, I don't remember." He filled Maxi in on what happened, and Maxi introduced his three charges, before remembering his most hated enemy was right there.

"Come on, you freak!" Shouted Maxi. "I'll send you to Hell in pieces this time!"

"I'm telling you! I don't know who you are!" Shouted the giant angrily. Elrick came between them.

"Wait, before you two kill each other, Maxi, you've killed Astaroth, right?" Asked Elrick.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Maxi. "You helped me, last time." Elrick shook his head, but continued.

"And Astaroth, how much of Maxi do you remember?"

"Nothing." Responded the large golem.

"So, I would say you had your revenge, right, Maxi?" Elrick looked at his supposed friend.

"I guess, in a way, it's like he's a different person entirely now." Replied a hesitant Maxi.

"There. Clean slate." Elrick grinned, and Light Tira swooned.

"That's good and all," Came a deep, powerful voice. "But, now I know who to fight." A young purple clad man jumped in the middle of the group, pointing his sheathed sword at Elrick. "I challenge you."

"Huh?" Elrick looked at him, dumbfounded. "You have an infamous axe wielding giant, a famous nunchaku master, and an Oni in front of you, and you want to fight a lame 'ole nobody like me?"

"Don't insult my intelligence." Growled the intruder. "I saw what you did to the bandit. Only masters can perform Critical Edge." Elrick Sighed.

"Alright. I accept your challenge." Naobi made to argue, but Elrick stopped her by raising his hand. "Let's do this. I don't have all day." The group made a circle around the two, and for a split second, Natsu's eyes made contact with the newcomers.

"What's your name?" Elrick asked.

"Cormack Veyn. Yours?"

"Elrick Von Schlou."  
And with that, they attacked, flying at each other with almost untraceable speed. Elrick would slash at Cormack, only for Cormack to dodge or block, and vice versa. Soon, it became more an elaborate dance then a fight. Both of them, trained to master their respective styles. Suddenly, Elrick felt his cut reopen on his chest, and he faltered, in pain, drawing a conclusion to the match as Cormack slammed the pommel of his blade into Elricks gut, sending the older fighter to the ground.

"Do you yield?" Asked Cormack, but no answer came. Confused, he flipped Elrick onto his back, and he saw blood leaking from the white scaled armer, like blood on snow. The others. obvious concerned, piled in to get a look. But Cormack hadn't struck there. There should be no prior injury, unless...

"Has he had any injuries before this match?" Asked Cormack. It was Naobi who answered, as Tira still felt guilty from it.

"Yes, he was injured not four hours ago." Replied the Oni, instantly sober.

"Then why was he fighting?" Asked Cormack.

"Would you have said no to your challenge?" Asked Maxi. Cormack hung his head. No, no he wouldn't have said no.

"He needs medical attention." Said Cormack.

"What he needs is a little of my BRB." Replies Naobi.

"BRB?" Asks Leixia. Naobi grinned.

"Big Red Body." The Oni gave a bark of laughter.

"Skank." Growled Tira.

"Brat." Replied Naobi.

"Let's move him, before you two kill each other." Says Z.W.E.I. The others nod in agreement. Cormack attempted to help, but his wrist was grabbed in a strong grip. He looked up, his eyes meeting Natsu's.

"When this is all finished, We are fighting." Said Natsu, a challenge in her voice. Cormack smiled, eager, then pointed something out.

"You're blushing." He said. Natsu's eyes widened, but she tried to keep from being obvious as she made her escape.

From her vantage point, Leixia's cheeks burned in jealousy at the interaction between Natsu and Cormack. Damn teenage hormones.

...

A/N: Well, that's that. I need to pick up more coffee in the morning. I'm running on fumes. Night, ya'll.


	5. Chapter 5

Elrick didn't know where he was. It was far to dark to see, yet he didn't feel lost. His chest felt fine, and he'd never felt so energized before in his life.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He tried calling. At first, there was no answer, but then...

"I am here." The voice was soft, melodic, beautiful.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Elrick spun in frantic circles, trying to find where the voice was coming from. The voice gave a light giggle.

"Who I am is unimportant at this time. We are inside of your mind." The voice was closer now. Elrick swore he coucould feel someone breathing down his neck.

"If this is my mind, then why are you in it?" He asked curiously.

"Straight to the point? I like that. I'll be sure to file that away for when we meet in person." Now Elrick knew he felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. And it was unnerving.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly.

"I merely wish to ask a favor of you. When your wound has healed, you and your new friends must travel to a city ruled by a man calling himself the Crimson Conqueror." Then, Elrick felt someone nibble lightly on his ear ear lobe. "Once there, you decide what must be done."

"And if I refuse?" Asked Elrick.

"Nothing, but you will never fulfill your duty to bring peace." That got Elricks attention.

"Fine. I'll go. But first, who are you?" The woman laughed, a wondrous, musical sound.

"I am the one you humans know as the Demon Lord."

"Oh, fuck." Was Elricks only answer. The Demon Lord giggled again, before Elrick felt her go back to nibbling his ear lobe.

"Not quite yet, but soon." She replied.

"Soon? Soon what?" Asks a perplexed Elrick.

"Soon, you will give me many, many daughters." Before Elrick could respond, he was spun around, and felt a pair of soft, luscious lips press against his own.

Then...

He woke up.

"It must have just been a dream." He mumbles to himself. Looking around, Elrick sees that he is most definitely not in the forest anymore. He was laying on a bed, with Tira right next to him, laying on his arm with her head on his stomach. However, this brought him no pain. Elrick used his free hand to feel his chest. There was no mark, no blood. Nothing.

"Had that dream been real?" He wondered to himself. "And, hey, why am I straight up naked?"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Suddenly, Elrick was torn from his mental reverie as Naobi jumped onto him, pushing Tira to the ground in the process.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, skank!" Shouted Dark Tira.

"What's the matter?" Asked Naobi. "Wanna join us? I don't know about Elrick, but I for one would love to get my hands on that tiny body of yours." Tira backed away, terrified, until she bumped into something behind her. Well, two, large, soft somethings. Tira turned, and was met breast-to-face with probably one of most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was tall, with long blond hair, brown eyes, and a very dark tan. She was dressed in the traditional clothes of a priest of the Christian Church, save a few... Provocative differences. There was a cross shaped opening on her chest, showing off some generous cleavage, and her long skirt had two long slits on both sides, showing her long, perfectly browned legs.

"Oh, my. It looks like our patient is finally awake~." Said the blond woman.

"Oh, hi, Sister Nora." Said Naobi, still laying on Elricks side. Sister Nora smiled kindly at Naobi, before her eyes fell on Elrick.

'Oh my god, he's so handsome.' Thought the Priest woman. 'Oooo, I wonder how big he is.~'

"Well, I would like to... Give our patient a full physical, so if you girls could possibly give us some privacy?" Sister Noras tone brokered no arguments. Tira and Naobi shivered slightly at the woman's tone, and left. Nora grinned down at Elrick.

"Now, then. Let's see what you have down there.~" She immediately pulled the covers from Elrick, leaving him as bare as the day he was born.

"Oh my~ Will it even fit?~"

"HOLY SHIT!"

...

With Cormack.

...

The oriental man had been walking through the woods for over an hour now. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. Just thinking. That is, until he came across what appeared to be a large treasure chest.

"What is this doing all the way out here?" Cormack wondered. He walked up to the chest, and heard a soft click coming from inside, before...

"GET IN HERE!" A girl, maybe seventeen, with platinum silver hair and purple ribbons barely covering her breasts, lunged out at him to try and pull him inside.

"Whoa, shit!" Cormack was grabbed around his legs, and the girl, whom apparently had incredible upper body strength, tried pulling him inside of her chest with her to do whatever she planned to do.

"Shiiiiiit!" Cormack was dragged into the chest, where the sounds of a scuffle took place, before Cormack managed to force his way out, with lipstick smears on his face. He immediately took off running. The girl stood up, the chest floating around her waist like makeshift shorts, before chasing after Cormack.

"GET BACK HERE AND MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

...

With Elrick.

...

"Somebody help!" Shouted Elrick, trying to escape from the now obvious Dark Priest Monster Girl. Her eyes changed from brown to red, and her ears became sherp, making her monster blood obvious.

"Ohhh, I'll help you.~ I'll help you feel really nice.~" Said Nora, the Dark Priest.

"Fuck!" Elrick dove out the window with a blanket wrapped around his waist, and landed in an open carriage with a girl that looked like a Spanish swordswoman. She had a cute face, blond hair, wide brimmed black hat, long black coat, and a rapier at her waist. She barely had any kind of protection for her legs and torso.

"Hello." Said Elrick.

"Hi." Nods the blond girl. Elrick could see her scanning his muscular chest, as the sheet only covered from the waist down.

"So, ah... What's your name?" Asked Elrick.

"Karleen Crimson, ace bounty hunter and Vampire tracker extraordinaire." She swept her hat off in a dramatic fashion. "And yourself, sir?"

"Elrickson Von Schlou, professional swordsman, noble, and gentleman." Replies Elrick, smiling. Karleen froze. Elrickson Von Schlou? THE Elrickson Von Schlou? The White Knight of Hungary? This guy made a real name for himself in the war. Oh my God! This is the guy that carved his way through sixty Malfested enemies to try and reach Nightmare! Karleen blushed brightly.

"So, what are you in town for?" Asks Elrick.

"I heard there was a Vampire in these parts, so, I came to make sure she was treating her husband right." Replies Karleen, still blushing.

"Well, I wish you luck, miss Crimson." Said Elrick. "I apologize for cutting this a little short, but I must be off." Elrick jumped the carriage, and ran off to find his armor. Karleen shrugged. She'd find him later.

...

With Maxi, Xiba, and strangely, Astaroth.

...

"So, ah... why are we out here?" Asked Astaroth.

"I sensed something strange out here a while back." Replies Maxi.

"What do you think it was?" Asked Xiba, balancing the Kali Yuga in his palm as he walked. What he didn't notice was a pair of tiger like eyes, staring intently at the back of Xibas head.

"I don't know, honestly." Replies the Nunchaku master. "It felt... Feral."

"Wow! That kinda sounds cool!" Laughed Xiba.

"You really think so?" Asked a female voice nobody recognized. Spinning to the source of said voice, the three guys saw a rare Jinko. A Tiger Monster Girl. And she was watching Xiba like a hawk.

"Uh, what?" Asked Xiba.

"Do you think feral's cool?" The woman repeated.

"Uh... Yes?" Xiba was getting kinda nervous now, backing up as she kept pace with him. He bumped into a tree, and she stood barely an inch away from him. She smiled down at him.

"Well, that's good, isn't it, little monkey?" Asks the Jinko.

"Uh, bye." Xiba ducks around her and tries to escape, but she grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"Oh, no, no, no, my little monkey. You know how cool being feral can be, now, let me show you how hot it gets."

"HELP!" Shouted Xiba as the Jinko ran off with him.

"Should we help?" Asked Astaroth.

"Well, as jealous of how lucky my student is right now, I think this'll be good for him." Replies Maxi.

"Getting raped by a horny cat girl?" Asked the Black Giant.

"Hey, nobody said my teaching methods were sane." Answers Maxi.

...

With Cormack.

...

Cormack continued to sprint through the thick vegetation of the forest with the Mimic right behind him.

"Quit chasing me!" He shouted.

"Quit running!" Replied the Mimic. Cormack scoffs, but keeps running. He accidentally trips over some kind of boxed object. The box was roughly human sized, if a bit larger. Cormack, thinking quickly, grabs the box, and hides in the bushes a bit away.

"Oh, where are you, husband?" Called the Mimic as she walked by.

...

With Elrick.

...

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit..." Mumbled Elrick, as he ran from the horny Dark Priest.

"Come on out, husband~" Called Nora.

"I'm not your husband!" Shouted Elrick. All he could find was his sword, glasses, and pants.

"Oh my~ I love it when they fight back~" she sang.

...

With Xiba.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xiba ran from the gorgeous Jinko woman chasing him, using his monkey like skills to keep ahead of her.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted the Jinko. "IT'S MATING SEASON, AND I'M HORNY!"

"AND THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO STOP ME!?" Shouted Xiba.

"UH, YEAH!"

"NO, THANKS!"

...

With Elrick,

...

Elrick kept running as fast as he could, until he bumped into Xiba and Cormack.

"Girl troubles." Said all three in unison.

"Oh little monkeeeeeeeyyyyyy." Came the Jinkos voice.

"Husband?" It was the Mimic.

"Come out, come out, my little patient.~" it was Sister Nora.

"Oh shit." Said all three.

...

A/N: What'd you guys think? Let me know.


End file.
